


Room In Your Heart

by Victorious56



Category: RWBY
Genre: Heart-to-Heart, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Rated for One Swear, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: Clover would like to get to know Qrow better, but is there a place for him in Qrow's heart?
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47





	Room In Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came after listening to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2xWDaJOKH-g), one of my all-time favourites and another soft 1980s ballad.  
> I'm such a sap.

They walked back to the accommodation block, a weary silence between them. It had been a long day on the tundra, not improved by the snowstorm on the return journey. Clover had to admit, even playing cards with Qrow got a little tedious after two hours, as they waited for the storm to abate. Especially when the outcome of almost every hand was a foregone conclusion.

Qrow walked half a step ahead of him. Clover regarded the slope of his shoulders, how his gaze followed the ground before him. Clover was tired, but Qrow looked bone-weary, as though every step was an unwelcome effort.

They reached the main entrance, about to go their separate ways, when Clover decided.

"That wasn't the most enjoyable day ever, was it? Do you fancy a hot drink, to help us unwind a bit?"

Qrow's face was an unreadable mask. "Sounds good, but I need to check on the kids before—"

"You can message them from my place, Qrow. I know if you go to their rooms, that's the last I'll see of you this evening." He followed up with a small smile, trying to keep it light. Qrow seemed on edge; Clover felt one clumsy word choice would push him away.

The older man hesitated, glancing at his scroll before looking up with a sigh.

"Why not? A drink won't take long."

They both turned and headed for the Ace Ops quarters. Clover entered his access code, flicking on the light as they went in.

"Tea, or hot chocolate? Oh, and go through and have a seat."

Qrow went on into the living area. It was larger than his quarters, although this didn't register as he pulled Harbinger from its holster and sank onto the sofa.

"Uh, I'll try a hot chocolate. Thanks." He took out his scroll to message Ruby, getting an almost instant response.

"Don't worry about us we're fine are u ok?"

_Yeah just tired. Shall I call in later?_

"U don't have to just get a good nights sleep we'll see u at breakfast"

_Ok kiddo sleep tight and say goodnight to the others for me xx_

Qrow sank back against the cushions, closing his eyes as the exhaustion washed over him. The hand holding the scroll rested across his chest, fingers loosening as his breath deepened.

Clover emerged from the kitchen five minutes later. Qrow was snoring softly, lying back on the sofa cushions with his long legs draped awkwardly over the edge of the seat.

Clover considered him for a moment, the soft smile on the younger man's face one that might have surprised Qrow, if he had been awake to see it. Clover set the mugs quietly on the table, standing up and scratching the side of his head.

He knelt down and carefully removed Qrow's boots, before gently lifting his lower legs onto the sofa. The dozing man muttered something, hands moving across his chest as his scroll slid onto the seat beside him. Clover picked it up, catching sight of Qrow's last message before closing it and putting it on the table.

The two kisses Qrow had used to end his message to Ruby danced in front of Clover's eyes. How could this taciturn, sarcastic individual have such love inside for his nieces? _Has he ever had any more there for anyone else?_

Clover had always considered himself a sensible, pragmatic person. He was not given to whimsical flights of fancy, where a man he first met only a few weeks ago might charm his way into Clover's thoughts, without even seeming to try.

Clover blushed to think of the efforts he had made to flirt with Qrow. He could not help himself— he so wanted to see Qrow's unexpectedly warm smile, to hear his deep laugh escape without warning from his lips. On occasion, he thought he caught a glimpse of something in Qrow's eyes, a glimmer of awareness, a desire to join in. And then other times, like tonight when he was worn out, Qrow's thoughts turned to the youngsters. _That's as it should be_ , thought Clover. _I shouldn't be diverting his attention from them._

But surely there was room in Qrow's heart for both?

❖

Qrow's mug of hot chocolate had cooled long ago, as he lay on Clover's sofa, cosy under the blanket which Clover had draped over him, once it was clear Qrow wasn't waking up any time soon. Clover had made himself a bed in an armchair, not wishing to wake Qrow, and also deciding not to leave him alone. Clover thought longingly of his bed in the next room, and shifted once more to try and find a comfortable position. He hadn't fallen asleep properly, and on looking at his scroll yet again, and seeing it was almost five o'clock, decided sleep was not going to come. He rose from the chair, collected the mugs quietly, and returned them to the kitchen.

_Might as well catch up on some work_. Clover turned on his computer, making sure the speakers were switched off. He angled the screen so that the glow from it would not disturb the sleeping man. Clover glanced over at Qrow. _His face looks so peaceful now he's asleep. Smoother, more relaxed._ The more he looked, the less he wanted to look away. Finally he succeeded in forcing his attention back to his screen, and spent the next hour going through mission reports and several exceedingly dull memos from the General. As Clover felt his eyelids drooping yet again, he went to the kitchen to make some coffee.

"Shit!" An involuntary curse escaped him as he dropped his mug in the sink. The clatter awoke Qrow, who sat up suddenly, looking about himself.

"What the— Clover?"

Clover walked back into the living room. "You're in my quarters, Qrow. You fell asleep, and I didn't have the heart to wake you. Sorry for the racket."

"You shouldn't have— I should get to my room."

"I'm just making a coffee, if you're interested, before you go. It's only about six o'clock."

Qrow groaned as he sank back against the cushions, rubbing his face. "Go on, then."

Clover came back a few minutes later with the mugs. "It's only instant, I'm afraid."

Qrow gave a short laugh. "Don't worry about it, I've had far worse." He took the mug, wrapping both hands round it. Clover noticed the gesture.

"Are you cold?"

"No, it's fine. Just don't want to spill it." Qrow sipped gingerly from the mug, then blew on the surface. "Look, sorry for crashing here and messing up your evening."

"It wasn't a problem, Qrow. I didn't have anything else on."

Qrow cocked an eyebrow in Clover's direction. "Interesting choice of phrase."

Clover couldn't prevent the blush rising on his face. He sipped his coffee, glancing at Qrow over the rim. The other man was watching him, his mouth widening into a grin.

"So, you get flustered when someone gives it back?"

"I... I don't know what you mean." Clover knew with certainty that his ears were also red now.

"Flirty comments. Suggestive remarks. It doesn't have to be all one-way, you know."

Clover placed his mug on the table. "Are you coming on to me, Branwen?" He tried for a businesslike tone, but wasn't totally sure he'd managed it.

"Could be, Ebi. It passes the time, if nothing else."

Clover felt his gut clench at Qrow's words. _He thinks it's all just a bit of fun. Damn._

"I should inform you, I wouldn't flirt with someone if I wasn't serious about wanting to get to know them better. I'm not a person who enjoys an idle dalliance."

Qrow had stopped drinking his coffee as Clover made his pronouncement. His eyes wide, he rested the mug carefully on his knee, looking at the other man in astonishment.

"That's quite a declaration, Ebi. What am I supposed to make of it?"

Clover regarded the other man, doing his best to ignore the fluttering in his stomach. He tried to call on his professional training. _Ready for anything, that's the military mantra_. He wasn't ready for this.

"I suppose— you can make of it, what you like. I— oh gods, it wasn't meant to be like this." Clover got to his feet, walking over to the window. He pulled the curtain partially open, looking out at the grey dawn, but seeing nothing.

He sensed a movement behind him, and felt Qrow's hands on his shoulders. Qrow turned him around.

"I know I may have a reputation for being... unapproachable, perhaps?" Qrow's hands fell back as he crossed his arms. "But we _are_ adults— at least I'm _trying_ to be. What game are you playing, exactly?"

"Gods, Qrow, it's not a game!" Clover's voice was louder than he intended, as he pushed past Qrow to stand a few paces away. "I'm serious. About you, I mean. Sometimes wish I wasn't, but there you have it."

A silence fell between them, a bridge which had to be crossed. Qrow ran his fingers through his untidy hair. He wanted to believe it wasn't a game. He could play the part of flirty colleague if he had to, but sometimes with Clover he thought there might be something more. Sometimes he thought he _wanted_ something more. _Dare I take a step?_ Before he could speak, Clover continued.

"You're not the type of person I imagined falling— I mean, I never envisaged... oh gods, why is this _so difficult?_ "

Qrow returned to his seat, picking up his mug and taking a large mouthful of coffee. Clover continued to stand, looking anywhere except at the man occupying his sofa.

"So, what do you want to do about it?" Qrow spoke gently, a tone of voice he didn't often use. Other than when he spoke to the youngsters.

Clover glanced at him, going back to the armchair and pulling off the bedding he'd been using. He gathered it up and took it to the bedroom, throwing it heedlessly onto the bed.

"I'm not sure. What I want may be very different from what you might want. If you want anything at all."

"Tell me what you want, and we'll see." Qrow bundled up the blanket he'd been sleeping under, and tossed it towards Clover. "Come and sit down. Unless you're planning on going into briefing mode." His smirk as he added this comment provoked a laugh from Clover.

"You're just... like this, aren't you?"

"Sometimes." Qrow shuffled along the sofa as Clover sat himself down heavily. "So, spill, soldier-boy."

Clover leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. He threaded and unthreaded his fingers repeatedly, staring at the floor.

Qrow looked at him, and felt a rush of— _what is that? Feels strange._ He almost leaned towards the other man, an urge to touch his arm building within him. He held back, allowing Clover to speak without distraction.

"I see something in you, Qrow. There's a light, often dimmed, but when it shines out—when you're with Ruby, say—it's so bright. You deserve... you should have some of that light for yourself. And if you ever wanted someone to reflect some of it back onto you, well..." He gave a quick sideways glance at Qrow, before looking away, face reddening.

Qrow was still and quiet for some time. A series of thoughts came and went— how much he cared about the girls, and the others too— how much he'd wanted Raven to stay, but she hadn't— how much he yearned for company sometimes, for a gentle touch, a caring voice, to tell him everything would be alright—

He shifted along the sofa until his shoulder was almost touching Clover's. He could sense the tension, along with the heat of the other man's body, permeating through his t-shirt. _This is all so fast, so intense..._

Qrow decided it was time. Time to stop holding back.

He took one of Clover's hands in his. The rigidity increased, and then dissipated, to be replaced by the warm heaviness of Clover leaning against him. Qrow lifted Clover's hand, opening it up and gently splaying the fingers. He stroked each one in turn, a gossamer-light touch which made no demand, yet promised everything.

Clover angled his head, looking at Qrow as the older man continued to trace a delicate pattern across Clover's hand.

"Qrow?" Clover's voice was soft, hesitant. A tentative question carrying so much hope.

Qrow lifted Clover's hand to his face, holding it lightly against his cheek. Clover felt the roughness of his early-morning stubble, wanting nothing more than to caress the angular jawline, kiss the tired eyelids.

"If... if you're sure you want to try this, I should say... I come with a health warning, Clover. You know my semblance. Not the thing lasting relationships are built on." Qrow's voice bore more than a little bitterness. "But hey, if you're a glutton for punishment, you've come to the right place." Qrow held Clover's hand more closely against his face.

"Never been one to ignore a challenge." The lightness of the words did not mask Clover's tremulous voice, as he turned to fully face Qrow. He brought up his other hand, holding Qrow's face tenderly. For several seconds, Clover's silent promise hovered between them. Qrow raised his hand to cover Clover's own, and the younger man leaned forward to rest his forehead against Qrow's.

"I know you're not easy, Qrow. But I know you have so much love to give. You love your family, and they love you. And I love— I love to see that. You have room in your heart, not just for your nieces, but all the others you've gathered along the way. If you can spare a little room there for me, I'll take the risk."

Qrow drew Clover's hands down into his lap. Sitting back, he smiled at the other man, as the early morning sun began to creep into the room.

"Bold words, Clover. You might come to regret them one day."

"Some chances are worth taking. And you're one of them."

"Gods, that's the sappiest thing I've ever heard."

"Plenty more where that came from." Clover got to his feet, smiling as he pulled Qrow up from the sofa. While the day brightened around them, two men held each other tightly.

The door to Qrow's heart was nudged ajar, as Clover pressed a kiss against his dark hair. Qrow drew a deep breath, and opened the door wide.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
